Basement
by Renesmee's Theory
Summary: Liam and Hayden are locked down in a basement. They have a heart to heart moment that causes a connection before their death-defying moment. (Layden drabble.)


**A/N: This is my first attempt at a Hayden/Liam *Layden* fic! Ever since these two interacted in 5x02, I immediately felt intrigued about their back-story. Idk why some people dislike Hayden so much, it was Liam who made her vengeful after all *cough* love you Liam! *cough*. Anyway, this is a prediction one-shot on tonight's episode! Eep! I'm excited.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf, only Jeff "Devil" Davis does. So sit back, relax, and read this story. Don't forget to read and review! Thank you (Damaged by You will be updated soon.)**

… …

The night sky was pure darkness, using the mist, the street poles, and the glowing moon as a source of light.

The music is loud. Louder than usual. And it's good that way.

She had just renounced that crazy rave at that local bar downtown, _Jungle_. Sure! It may not be the ideal place to be for a person –more like gender – like her but what was she supposed to do on a Friday night, alone whilst her sister was on duty patrol.

But she regretted ever making that decision the moment she entered the room of that eccentrically disturbing club. Her mind scarred for all her existence on this earth.

She had not only left because of the sexually immorality happening in that joint, but also having an unexpected meet up with her arch nemesis, however, the one sight still stuck in her mind was…the dark cloaks…the masks…

She just shook her head at the thought, and resorted to increasing the volume.

Her fingers tapped on the steering wheel to the rhythm of the song, at least trying to keep her sane in this perilous evening.

The sound of a clanking noise appearing under her vehicle caused a frown to crease on her forehead.

She decreased the volume of the music so she could channel on the sound, which had miraculously stopped. She was peculiar about it but then shunned the negative thoughts away and blaming it all on tar road.

She increased the volume.

Her main goal at this point was to get home and fall asleep.

She had been driving for at least five minutes on end, when her radio immediately just shut down.

She released another frown.

Stupid car!

She'd made a note to herself never to accept a hand me down from her parents ever again –especially when it came to cars.

Her luck lacked even more when she abruptly her tires make a screeching sound over the tar road. Her back fell back on the chair her car unexpectedly came to an ultimate stop. The headlights had shut down.

She issues a groan of frustration as she leans forward, sticks her keys in the ignition and twists it hard where a piercing shrieking sound had appeared but no outcome.

She twists it yet again but with more force this time.

"Come on," She uttered out in a pant, her fingers rotating the key with brutal strength but still nothing came out of it.

Then she suddenly began to hear glockenspiel noises, her head shooting up in fright and scanning throughout the empty street, surrounded by trees –where the owls hoot.

She began twisting yet again. Her breathing began to hitch and her fingers began shaking, her skin burning, her insides churning.

She was petrified at the sudden feeling of aloneness.

She gritted her teeth, practically gasping through them, trying to get the car running as her eyes were transfixed into the horizon.

She had heard a lot of gnarly and disturbing things about this town. And she did a lot of research before she moved here and all the warning signs she got was 'Never be alone when driving at night!' and now her she was!

Hayden's eyes began to widen when she caught the sight of shadows approaching from a meter away.

Her panic was on overdrive!

She then abandoned her keys the moment three heads appeared and she reached for the unlock button.

She realized that wasn't working and fumbled her way over to the lock but she knew that wouldn't work either when the locks suddenly went shut.

Her head shot up to see the three dark cloaks she met with back at the rave coming closer –the darkness complimenting their attire.

She gripped the seatbelt she was wearing, staring at her rearview mirror then back at the three men and released a piercingly loud scream from the inside and shut her eyes as she watched her life begin to flash before her eyes.

That was until a loud bang on the window, drew her from her current relinquishment. Her eyes sent back to her window to see the blue eyes that looked familiar to her.

"Open the door!" The words muffled out of their mouth.

She realized that those blue eyes belonged to none other than her _arch nemesis_ …Liam Dunbar.

She shook her head.

Liam tilted his head to his right to see the cloaked men with masks coming closer in a sluggish motion. He grunted as he realized he'd do something incredibly foolish and might wind him dead.

He smashed his fist into the window and it shattered completely, tumbling down near his shoes. He reached his hands to unlock the car from the inside and unfurled the door hurriedly, pulling her out, shutting the door before they both turned their heads back then back to each other.

"Let's go!" Liam shouted as he pushed her slightly at her back and they both turned on their feet.

Hayden and Liam began running through the infested woods, Hayden bypassing every tree and Liam jumping over anything getting in his way as his hands placed firmly on her back.

When they reached the familiar building of their school, the two sophomores fumbled on the opening doors. Liam began forcefully it whilst Hayden stood there –shuddering – as she kept watch.

"It's locked." He grunted out.

Hayden stared up at him with watery eyes. He released a sigh as he stared down at her rotund pale face.

She was worried, and probably freaking out at the moment and he didn't know what to do to calm her down. He grabbed her by the arm.

"Come on," He stated as they both began running to the back door, where it led to the basement.

The two entered, Hayden first as she ran passed him. Liam shut the door and locked it, keeping a wooden stick firmly at it so there was no entry.

When he began descending the stairs and appearing the room, he caught a strained Hayden shrugging her cardigan off and throwing it onto the rough rail, despite herself feeling a bit cold tonight.

"The basement is pretty hard to find out here. I think we're safe." Liam stated.

"For how long, though?" Hayden questioned, her eyes never meeting his. He shrugged his shoulders and she released a sigh as she placed her hands over the rail for support.

"We'll be fine." He assured her.

Hayden scoffed.

"Yeah, well being down here with you isn't exactly giving me the slightest bit of confidence." She snarled.

Liam rolled his eyes as he began rubbing his hands as a friction of heat.

"Good luck with that, because you'll be stuck with me for a while." He told her, ignoring her hostility as he began scraping the dark wood.

"Who were those freaks?" Hayden conjectured her childhood rival.

Liam turned his head back at her, his eyes transfixed with her chocolate brown eyes.

"I-I don't know." He told her.

"But you knew I was there?" Hayden seethed at him, with a raised eyebrow.

He gave her a slight smirk and a shrug wave of a shoulder.

"You left the club early so-"

"Were you following me?" She interrogated. Liam shook his head.

"No." He simply replied. She heaved in a breath. "To be far, you were the only girl at a gay bar." He sniggered.

"Well, you were the only straight guy at the bar…but I'm not quite sure now." Hayden teased her nemesis.

"I was being Mason's wingman okay!" He told her off.

She chuckled. "I'm sure you were."

He just gave her a frown before changing the subject back to the previous one, realizing she had a point.

"But you can't exactly run off like that, have you heard the things happening in this town? It's crazy."

Hayden gave him a small chuckle of reply at the understatement.

"Yeah, I'm gathering that." She told him.

She'd realized this town was freaky the moment she met Tracy Stewart. That day she went all crazy, wounding up at school like she just rolled out of bed, and captured her wrist tightly in her grasps, feeling her nails dig into her skin. She knew this place was odd, but yet she's still here!

"Why do you think they were after me?" Hayden questioned, her eyes in frantic.

Liam thought for a second.

 _ **Why were they after her?**_ Malia had mentioned something about encountering with them when she was in the search for Tracy the other day, she said they wore masks and they were extremely strong and Tracy had always said ' _The Doctors are coming for us, they're coming for all of us'_.

So he thought maybe they were after Hayden because she was a vulnerable human or she was actually _**something**_ …?

"Maybe, they thought you were hot." He shrugged with a slight chuckle. Hayden rolled her eyes.

She released a sigh of emancipation nonetheless, at the fact that she was safe. She groaned when she remembered that she left her car right in the middle of the road!

"Now, my freaking car is AWOL!" Hayden stated.

"I wouldn't consider it as a car, I mean; it looks like scrap metal to me." Liam teased.

Hayden pretended she didn't hear that and just focused her gaze on her cardigan, digging through the pockets for some gum.

"My dad gave the car to me before I started living with my sister," She informed him. "So yeah, that piece of scrap metal is really important to me." She chastised him.

Liam suddenly felt bad about what he said.

"You broke my freaking glass window, you're such an idiot! That's gonna cast me my whole allowance." Hayden suddenly snapped as she threaded her fingers through her long auburn hair.

"I just saved your life and that's what you're worried about?" Liam reproached. Hayden shook her head as she stared up at the ceiling, her breathing began to hitch.

"Liam do not antagonize me, I've still got my vengeance on you." She scolded as she began panting lightly.

"What did I ever do to you, to make you hate me so much?" Liam questioned.

Hayden released a light scoff.

"I don't hate you." She muttered. Liam was gob smacked at her words. "But I don't particularly like you, but I don't hate you." She said to him as she narrowed her eyes at him, his blue eyes glistening in the light coming from the bulbs.

She made a quick detour back to when she was a sixth grader. How she was the most picked on in school. But the fragile was mostly hurt at the way a certain young Liam treated here, so she was mostly because she was actually l…

She realized then and there, that Liam wasn't the Liam she knew back in sixth grade. She wasn't the scrawny boy that she used to pick on. He was different and she'd be lying if she said it wasn't a _**good**_ different.

She drifted eyes away from him then back at her nails, scraping on the wood.

"Hey, look. Everything will be fine. I may not be entirely sure but, you've got to take my word for it this time." Liam said, extending his hand to rest it on her shoulder.

She just laughed and shook it away.

"I don't need you sympathy card, okay Liam! You and I both know you're not the hero here, so just don't hurt yourself." Hayden retorted. Liam took a step back. "So those guys are coming after us? That's a problem."

Liam watched as Hayden fiddled with the hem of her cardigan.

"That's not the only problem, _**Clay-den.**_ " He teased her, using the pet name he used when they were kids. There was a meaning behind what he said that just got her fired up.

Hayden caught this and began gnawing on her tongue, then spun around, flipping her hair to the side with a slight smirk on her face.

At that moment, Liam felt something churn in his stomach, staring into her chocolate brown eyes, giving her a quick once over. He gave her a small simper but made sure not to make it too obvious.

That was the first genuine smile Hayden had ever given to him.

He liked it…

"I really hope when I get out of here-" She began as she took a step forward closer to him with a slight glare.

"Finally thank me for saving your life, yeah me too." He replied as he decided to take the same step toward her, their faces now inches away.

Hayden began gnawing at her bottom lip, then continued on chewing at her strawberry gum, whilst giving Liam a distinct look of annoyance.

Liam however stared at her differently…more like he was intrigued by her.

Their faces were now centimeters apart, they could practically feel the hotness of their breath against their skin. Hayden's excessive panting had begun slowing down; Liam could hear both their heartbeats thudding at the exact same pace.

They had made a connection that neither of them understood or even knew about…but it felt comforting.

That was until a loud bang coming from the basement door drew them apart. Liam and Hayden spun their heads to see the door being unfurled.

Hayden released a piercingly loud yelp before they were led to their penultimate _**doom**_ …

… ...

 **REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE!**


End file.
